This invention relates to an aircraft wheel and more particularly to a new and improved aircraft wheel structure having a locking ring or lockring that distributes the stress loading.
In the mounting of a pneumatic tire on the wheel of an aircraft, it is necessary to provide a lightweight wheel assembly to minimize overall weight. One accepted wheel assembly for such purpose is a two piece structure that utilizes a wheel base and side rim member that are secured together by a lock ring. The wheel base and side rim member would each have a recess, which when disposed opposite each other define a groove that receives the lock ring. The inflated tire on such wheel or wheel assembly would exert via its spaced beads the necessary forces to keep the wheel base and the side rim separated with the lock ring absorbing such force and transmitting the force to the wheel base of the wheel or wheel assembly. Where the wheel weight was not a great factor in the overall aircraft weight problem, it was only necessary to add bulk to the wheel assembly to absorb the increased forces. However as increased landing speeds and greater cruising distances became important factors in aircrafts it became imperative to reduce the overall weight and bulk of aircraft wheels and their components.
One major problem encountered in the wheel or wheel assembly area of aircraft with the increased demand on performance standards was that excessive wear and fretting would occur on the surface of the wheel base and the lock ring due to the rocking of the lock ring within the groove. In addition cracks would develop within the wheel base or side rim member eminating from the groove that received the lock ring. The present invention is directed to an improvement in the lock ring configuration to distribute the forces encountered between inflated tire and wheel base and side rim that is connected thereto to eliminate such cracking or excessive wear.